


Crash-n-Burn

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Casey likes JD, He just makes Casey mad, Last minute change, Plan changer, What relationship, pep rally, what pep rally?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: JD just doesn't quite understand Casey. ;) One Liner set in The Seven AU





	Crash-n-Burn

Hey again folks! This is not BOB or any of the others either. It's another one of the new AU ideas that the muses tossed at me. It actually began as an idea for a few shorts. I thought it would be kind of fun to take one canon line from each of the guys and make a short based around it. Then, because I apparently like to make things even more challenging for myself, it grew to each line/short needing to be inside the same AU...and then I couldn't decide on an AU, so a new one emerged. And with the new AU emerged other fic ideas for later on, once I've got all the One Liner shorts done.

The boys are all teens of some form here, with JD around 14/15 and Josiah being 19. The other 5 are crammed in between, lol. There are even more newish family dynamics here that I hope everyone enjoys. This AU quickly became 'The Seven' AU and that will be explained as the stories come. There are two shorts all set to go and I'm working on the others. ;)

Enjoy!

 

-Crash n Burn-  
***  
Shoving his history and science books into the small gray compartment, he snagged the English book that came tumbling out, and pushed back at the others that wanted to follow.

Muttering under his breath he slammed the little metal door, turning to head down the hall to the stairs. 

"Hi, JD." 

"Hey, Case." JD replied, grinning at the dark brown haired girl. 

"You still going to the pep rally after school today?" She asked, pointing at the flyer on the wall next to JD's locker.

Glancing at it, then down at his watch, he shook his head. 

"Naw. Ezra's coming over, gonna get him to play a video game." He grinned at her with that statement, shifting his books to the opposite hand.

"But, you said you were going..." Casey frowned, her brown eyes darkening as she tightened her hold on the backpack in her hands.

"Changed my mind," JD shrugged, "Gotta get to class," he added, moving to go around the slightly younger girl, only to stumble back when a solid smack landed on his shoulder.

"Jerk!" Casey glared fiercely at him, before spinning on her heel and storming down the hall, nearly plowing into Mr. McDaniels as the man, bucket and mop in hand, emerged from the boy's room.

Rubbing his shoulder, beyond confused, JD grabbed his English book from the floor where it had fallen. 

"Batting a thousand, eh Ace?"

Standing abruptly, JD glared, in no mood for his brother's teasing, "Don't you have a class to be in, Buck?"

Shrugging, Buck grinned and leaned against the lockers. "Got a few minutes. What was that?"

Looking down the hallway another moment, he turned sharply back to Buck. "That girl! She makes no sense!"

Grinning even wider, Buck clapped JD on the chest, and shifting upright, shook his head.

"If you were any blinder, JD, you'd be running into walls."


End file.
